Another Granddaughter
by Noir Detective
Summary: What if Buffy's costume on the fateful halloween has an unexpected consequence and new family members? BtVS/Discworld/HP Originally in my idea dump but now finished


**Disclaimer: Not mine, not by a longshot.**

**BtVS/Discworld/HP**

**An: This was originally in my dump idea archive, but I sort of couldn't let it lie and finished it I might write a small sequel later but I doubt it will be soon. It was Betaed by my awesome beta Cecile triple hurray for her Thank you for your hard work my friend **

Another Granddaughter

_Or how Janus pissed-off and pleased Death in one go__._

Buffy decided that this was going to be the worst Halloween of her life. Thanks to Xander's clumsiness, she had ended up pissing Queen C in a major way. Not like it was her fault; but Cordelia saw it unfairly as Buffy's and decided that it was high time for her to be punished.

And after Cordelia found out about Buffy's detention from… _the twinkly-eyed Headmast… errr no, wrong continent! Director Skinner? No, no it's the right continent, but the wrong city and a different organization!_

Principal Snyder_… Bingo! Dandelion, get the hell out of Dodge…_ she decided to use it in her punishment for Buffy. But after awhile Cordelia had a slight change of heart as she decided Buffy wasn't that much at fault here. So, she decided that even if she had to go with Buffy to the new costume shop called Ethan's, her choice of dress for the small blonde wouldn't be as embarrassing as she originally would have liked.

In the end, she chose for Buffy a black dress with an inconspicuous bustier, coupled with a white wig, a black cape and a metal poker to go with it. The wig had a black stripe in the middle looking like a Cruella Deville-wannabe. She was satisfied with her choices as Buffy in the end didn't find the dress as repulsive as she thought it would be. The blonde, in fact, really liked the dress. The only thing that Buffy didn't take to was the name that Cordelia came up with-Susan StoHelit. What kind a name was that anyway?

**XxX**

Unfortunately for Ethan a few minutes after his spell started, a woman in a black cloak entered his shop and hit him with her poker. She identified herself as a part- time death and Death's granddaughter, before she threatened to smash his life hourglass, if he didn't end the spell now!

Who would have guessed that one of his costumes was Death's granddaughter? As he smashed the statue of Janus, he had a feeling that this whole trip to Sunnydale was a really bad idea! There was an audible disappointed sigh behind him. "Well that didn't help at all" and it was accompanied with a swish of swung metal through the air and he fell unconscious as the metal poker met his hard head for the second time that night.

**XxX**

On a higher plane, a certain entity known as Janus started panicking as it muttered in fear, "Son-of-a-bitch, I am soo fucked!"

**XxX**

As the bust of Janus shattered, Buffy felt the spell ending. She didn't feel any different though. She really need to talk to her new grandfather it seemed. She gave Ethan one solid whack over the head, turned on her heel and walked through the wall out on the street. Where she gave a definitely unladylike sharp whistle.

A beautiful white horse with intelligent eyes materialized in front of her, giving her a confused stare.

"Hi Binky! Yes, I know you're confused, but I really need to speak with grandfather."

Binky blinked and made a confused neigh. Buffy sighed as she interpreted what the intelligent horse meant and answered, "Well think of me as Susan 2.0, okay?"

Binky blinked and gave her a nod. He allowed her to climb on her and with a mighty bounce, they disappeared from the spot.

**XxX**

In the end, Buffy had a long talk with Death at his abode where he explained that she now was really his granddaughter. Although she was from a different reality than the Discworld, she still had an access to all of his powers just as Susan had, and that she needn't worry that she just had a clean break in her slayer duty now, as Death's activities were more automated in her world than at the Discworld-thanks to the PTB.

He told her she was still partly mortal, but no longer a slayer and would have to act as Death only at rare occasions. He then explained that thanks to her part mortal status, she was allowed to interfere and generally to cheat due to Free Will factor. He stressed not to abuse this option too much. And he also told her that she was always welcome at his realm or at the Discworld.

Buffy left Death's realm after an interesting meeting with Susan. Albert witnessed that meeting and screamed when he saw them, "Oh gods, they are multiplying!" He ran to the kitchen and locked himself in, refusing to come out until both granddaughters left.

After a short holiday in Ankh-Morpork, life seemed to be more bearable. After all, she managed to scare the shit out of Spike (not literally though she really made him lay a smelly brown egg) with a single lookTM.

**XxX**

Janus still panicking heard the dreaded voice boom across his realm, "JANUS! I WISH TO A HAVE A QUICK WORD WITH YOU." The exclamation marks on that 'wish' were totally heard and obvious.

On a scale of Good up to the Not-so-good in Janus' opinion, this situation had a rating of Totally-fucked up. He uttered words that summed his situation nicely.

"Fuck me and back! Even if I killed myself, it wouldn't help me."

**XxX**

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger stood in front of their whole Charms class, their goal in the first three months of their fifth year was to present one of the ancient and now defunct rituals, perform it and give an analysis of why it didn't work.

The whole project had a positive effect on Harry, as it helped him solve his problems with Hermione, and patch up their relationship so that it now was steadily moving towards the exciting Boyfriend-Girlfriend category. The only cloud in their sky right now was Her Pink Ugliness who chose today of all days to observe Flitwick's class, sitting quietly in the corner of the classroom. She was scribbling notes furiously, no doubt full of vitriol! They expected to see their marks for this project lowered to Troll.

Hermione went through her mental list, looked at Harry and nodded as he started to paint an octagram on the floor. Hermione prepared the other items: three small sticks, four cc of mouse blood, one fresh egg and two extra small sticks. She arranged the items on their assigned places. Both of them then started to pour their magic into the octagram and chant the words.

With a final cry of 'AshkEnte!',they finished the ritual. Hermione moved to the chalkboard to start her explanation of why it didn't work, when a perky So-Cal accented voice interrupted her.

"Hey, would any of you, be so kind and make this 'splainy' as to why I was summoned here?"

The whole class turned and gaped. Leaning on the classroom doorway was quite a strange (at least by Hogwarts' standards) sight. A petite young gray-green eyed blonde (although the hair was even whiter than Malfoy's, that label blond was nearly inappropriate) with a black stripe the hair, dressed in tight muggle leather pants, a black turtle neck, a jean jacket and kick ass high heels giving her a few more inches in height.

The strange blonde lifted one of her sculpted eyebrow as she was met with silence. "So, no one is gonna..like answer me?" she asked.

The classroom was still silent.

"Who? What? How did you get here?" Stuttered Harry as he gathered his wits.

"Well you folks did AshkEnte summoning ritual, and Boom! Here I am, duh! So judging from your accent, I am in England." She answered.

Hermione blinked as she mentally went through the blonde's statement and stuttered too, "Scotland actually, but shouldn't you appear in there?" she pointed towards the octagram."

"Oh, pardon me," the blonde said and confidently stalked towards the octagram, where she stood hands folded under her chest and gave Harry and Hermione an expectant look. "Well, soo…what's up, doc?"

Hermione whose brain kicked into high gear asked, "You, you are Death aren't you?"

The blonde answered with a pleasant smile. "Yep, part time only. The name's Buffy. Nice to meetch ya!" She answered perkily. (Too perkily for somebody proclaiming to be Death, in Harry or Hermione's opinion.)

Draco called from the back of the classroom, "Aren't you a little short for Death?" not believing a single thing the blonde muggle-looking bimbo said. After all, that would be totally ridiculous! In his thoughts, it was clear that Potter and Granger had talked just a random seventh-year Gryffindor into doing an impersonation of Death to impress the class! He would never fall for such a foolish ploy.

Buffy's eyes narrowed at the dig to her height. She imperiously lifted her hand. A large scary scythe appeared, its blade gleaming giving it a very dangerous and sharp look. Her jacket transformed into a long black leather duster, darker than the pitch black night. Her hair suddenly rearranged itself into a different hairstyle.

"You are not going to expect us to believe that this bimbo dwarf is Death! Come on that's preposterous. Those were just some nifty transfiguration tricks!" His voice quivered a bit as he saw Buffy's eyes suddenly changed into bright blue then became very dark and deep. Her face became more bony. She reached into the folds of her duster and pulled an hourglass from the depths of it. She gave it a longing look.

Harry and Hermione could see the nameplate on the hourglass as it read: _Draco Ares Malfoy._

Daphne Greengrass, one of the few Slytherin who were sorted into the House because of their inherent cunning, decided to intervene. She loathed Draco Malfoy just on principle though she didn't wish for his death. In all probability, the prat's death would be laid at Potter and Granger's feet and she wouldn't want that for them. She sort of held a good amount of respect for those two: for Granger's intelligence and for Potter's inability not to be a real trouble magnet.

"Malfoy, for love of god, stop talking before she permanently puts an end to you! Not that it would be that big of a loss anyway!" she mumbled that last part.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say, in what would be his opinion, another witty remark, but Buffy just tilted the hourglass. The sand stopped falling and Draco froze.

"Thank you, Miss Greengrass." Buffy said her voice a little bit more hollow than a dead tree, "But as you could see, your intervention wasn't necessary." Buffy finished with a smile.

"How did y…" She was interrupted by a screeching from Madame Umbridge. The Toad came to the same conclusion as Draco (small proof that Draco's kind of stupidity was contagious).

"What have you done to Mister Malfoy?! You…"

"BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN, MISS MARSH!" Buffy's voice sounded like several coffin lids slammed shut. Her words reverberated inside the heads of all present in class without use of their ears.

"Foul little toad like creature!" Buffy declared in her now normal voice.

Nearly all students except Draco who was still frozen, and professor Flitwick readily nodded to her second comment.

While Umbridge had just gone pale, as the blonde casually revealed her deepest secret. Her life was over and she knew it. She sat heavily back in her corner chair, shaking like a leaf. While several pureblood students sent horrified looks her way. She weakly tried to refute the blonde's statement, "I am not Marsh. My name's Umbridge."

"You're Marsh. You could try to hide your identity from everybody, but not from me." Said Buffy, with a tone of finality in her voice. "Please continue, what did you want to ask?" as she turned and nodded to Daphne.

"How did you know my name?" Daphne asked.

"I know everyone, as I would meet everyone anyway. It's the polite thing to do you know, " Buffy said as her face became less and less skeletal and her eyes reverted back into its humane color.

"Uh, okay?" Daphne said unsure and slightly disturbed as she got her answer.

Buffy turned to Harry and Hermione, "So, why I am here?"

"Uhh… you see…we…" Hermione started to wriggle her hands reminding Buffy of a nervous Willow.

Harry continued nervously rubbing back of his reddening neck, "Well we had to perform uhmm a non-working ritual…"

"You see it was a school project… we didn't mean to summon anyone. We're so sorry if we dragged you away from anything important." Hermione finished looking a bit fearfully at Buffy.

"Nah, the party was a bust anyway! So is this some kind of magic school?" Buffy asked curiously as they both nodded. She flicked her hand around and her scythe vanished.

"And you did the ritual of AskhEnte as a project right? And it was supposed to not work?"

Again both of them nodded.

"Okay, I see" she said as she examined the floor and then asked, "May I see your written instructions for the ritual?"

Hermione wordlessly handed her parchment containing her notes and ritual instructions.

"Parchment, huh, like paper is around for some time! This is soo medieval! Hmm" Buffy said as she scanned the parchment. "Ahh, I can see that your instructions are incorrect, but that you probably accidentally did the ritual correctly." Buffy hummed more to herself than to Harry and Hermione.

"What? How, where…" Hermione sputtered, enraged that her beloved books and mainly her notes were wrong, before she realized with whom she was talking to. "Sorry I…I didn't mean that…" she mumbled horrified at her slight against Death.

Buffy just waved her hand dismissively, "No biggie."

"Can you tell us what's wrong with the instructions or what we did right?" Harry curiously asked as Hermione gave a big sigh of relief.

"Well, where would be the fun in just telling you that?" Buffy said with a smile at them. She blinked as her gaze fell on Harry's scar. She took a step closer to Harry and peered calculatingly at his scar for a few seconds. "Well, what have we here? It has been a long time since anybody tried to cheat me like this."

Her right hand suddenly became skeletal. It darted towards Harry's head and her skeletal fingers sank into deep into his forehead. It ripped something black and vile from it.

Harry went down out cold like a sack of potatoes. Hermione screamed, "Harry!" but no injury was visible on his forehead, just his scar-bleeding.

"Well Mister Riddle, we have much to discuss!" Buffy gave the black blob a hateful glare. Her look softened as she caught sight of a desperate Hermione, "Don't worry Miss Granger, he would be right as a rain. He has a lot of sand left and it will be a long time before I meet you two again." she said with a smile as she vanished without a trace.

Hermione wanted to say something, but right in that moment Harry groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked, confused as to why he was held tightly by Hermione. Not that he minded.

""She…SherippedsomethingfromyourscarandyouwentdownandIwassoworriedshethenspokeaboutRiddleandthenshejustdisappearedwhichshouldbeimpossiblebecauseofHogwartswards." Hermione babbled, slightly hysterical.

"Hermione breathe. Everything's all right, I feel fine." Actually he felt more than fine. He felt like he was freed from something. Then he noticed that something wet was trickling down his forehead. He touched it and he found his finger was smeared with blood. "Huh, my scar is bleeding," he announced perplexed.

Professor Flitwick finally came to his senses, "Class dismissed. Miss Granger take Mister Potter to the infirmary. Mister Crabble and Mister Goyle, take mister Malfoy there too."

Several students darted out the door to write letters for their parents telling of the day's events. Including the revelation that the esteemed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts came from Marsh family of Innsmouth-a family that even the most ardent pureblooded supporters considered as dark and crazy, that after a certain incident nearly a century ago, they were banished from the wizarding community.

The revelation of her ancestry saw Umbridge fired not only from Hogwarts, but also from the Ministry the very next day.

On their way to the infirmary, Harry asked one thing that troubled most of the people who witnessed the "failed" ritual.

"Hermione is it just me or do you too find the idea that Death is a So-Cal blonde disturbing?"

**xXxXx**

Two days passed since the strange encounter in Charms fifth-year class, and many things changed.

Inquiries were made.

Many influential parents whose children attended that class, having learned that the Ministry lackey assigned to Hogwarts to teach DADA was in fact a member of the banished Marsh family, filed petitions to the Board of Governors.

The Board in turn fired Umbridge…err Marsh from her Hogwarts position. Minister Fudge was forced to dismiss her from her Ministry post as his undersecretary, as the many members of the Wizengamot whose family members were attending Hogwarts, threatened him to decide on the matter-either he dismiss her or face a voting of 'no confidence' on next week's session of the Wizengamot. They promised that it would be a rare display of unity in the chamber, as almost all members agreed to force the issue if he didn't comply.

Harry was released with a clean bill of health, from the merciful claws of Madam Pomfrey just after half an hour under her care. A half hour filled with him pleading on his knees to Madam Pomfrey to let him out. When he finally made his escape, he promptly asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. That was met with an enthusiastic 'Yes!' from the bushy-haired witch, which was probably heard all over the castle.

Another positive thing was that his scar faded and was nearly non- existent now. This was driving Dumbledore nuts, as he couldn't on his life figure out what happened. The Horcrux could only be removed from the living host by death.

With Delores Umbridge forced out of the castle and Draco Malfoy still frozen despite calling in the most expensive and prestigious healers in Britain, they were unable to figure out what was wrong or how to unfreeze him. Some muggleborns were suggesting that for rebooting him, somebody had to press the restart button; and then just to be sure, they suggested reinstalling his firmware.

The only blot on Harry's day was the fact that his best mate Ron stopped talking to him and started calling him a traitor for stealing his Hermione. This comment alone, as it was said in Hermione's proximity, earned Ron a severe hexing from said witch. In the end, it was an acceptable loss in Harry's opinion as he never trusted Ron after his betrayal over that stupid goblet of fire.

Harry and Hermione were just enjoying Saturday's dinner and they were having a good time immensely. It might be because of Snape's morning disappearance and subsequent return with a pale (more so than usual) and shaking countenance. He was still shaking badly as he sat at the head table and he was downing one big vial of calming draught after another at the whole course of the dinner. He was at his sixth vial by Harry's count so far.

Suddenly a loud knock echoed throughout the Great Hall as someone loudly banged on heavy closed doors from the entry hall.

Dumbledore stood when a person in a deep black cloak walked through the still closed solid, water-hardened oak,steel-reinforced and heavily warded doors as if the thing was just wind.

The whole hall fell silent then Snape screamed like a little girl and promptly fainted.

The person that entered fitted the descriptions of the personification Death. Many students shrank back as Death looked around. She headed towards the Gryffindor's table, plopping across Harry and Hermione into the suddenly empty seat. When Ginny realized where Death was headed she quickly crawled unto Neville's lap, putting another body between her and Death.

"Hi ya H and H! How's it hanging?" Buffy asked cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to the fear and panic that her mere presence had sown into student body.

"Bloody brilliant!" Said Harry with a face-splitting grin. There was a something strangely satisfying in seeing Snape scream like a little girl and then promptly fainting, earning him a playful slap from Hermione with, "Language, Harry!" In turn earning a chuckle from Buffy, "Aww, young love!"

"I guess this isn't a social visit, is it?" asked Hermione, already thinking and slightly fearing of why Buffy was here.

"Well, yes and no. There are some things that we need to discuss but for that…"

In that moment Dumbledore reached them and in his sternest expression opened his mouth. Buffy imperiously lifted her right hand and loudly snapped her fingers. Everything froze except for the 3 of them-her, Harry and Hermione.

"… we will need a bit of privacy." Buffy finished.

Hermione stared at the whole tableau. Behind Buffy stood the headmaster Dumbledore with his open mouth, frozen solid in place.

Hermione asked, "What just happened?"

"I stopped time so we can have some privacy for our chat."

Hermione just nodded biting her lower lip.

"Relax, it's not that bad. I promise." Buffy reassured her gently. At seeing her hesitant nod, she continued. "You know I owe you two a bit of an apology for the day before yesterday as I ripped that soul-piece out of your scar," she looked at Harry and then her gaze moved on Hermione, "and scaring you needlessly. I should have warned you of what might happen but in my defense, that soul-piece caught me off guard. Do you two have any idea what it was?"

At their shakes of head, she elaborated. "It was something called a Horocrux. An object that contains a piece of it's creator's soul. It anchors him in this reality so when that his body is destroyed, it enables him to possess others and create a new body. In a sense gaining a type of immortality. It's one of the darkest and foulest piece of magic imaginable! To create a horocrux, would require to split the creator's soul." Buffy said, disgust clear in her voice before she looked at Harry and continued. "And you had one in your scar."

"And that Horocrux belonged to Voldemort, didn't it?" Hermione said in horror as she held Harry's hand a little more tightly.

"Yes it did, but you two won't have to worry about it again. I destroyed it." Said Buffy with a smile. Harry relaxed a bit. "But," Buffy continued "it made me curious and I did a little bit of digging around. Found out a few things that might interest you."

"What things?" Hermione and Harry replied as one, already worrying.

"One, there is a prophecy about you Wonder boy and Voldie guy."

"When there isn't one?" grumbled Harry.

Buffy just at looked at him sympathetically. "Prophecies are a bitch and I know what I'm talking about." Buffy had a faraway look then after a few seconds she continued. "But right now, that prophecy wasn't our main focus as it was sorta fulfilled. But to that, we'd return later."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione as Harry was still processing the news.

"To explain that you must understand one thing about Voldeblot." Said Buffy.

"What is there to understand? He is a psychopathic bollock-less murdering bastard with delusions grandeur." Grumped Harry.

"Bollock-less?" Buffy said slowly, "Should I even ask?"

"I saw him naked when he climbed from the cauldron during his resurrection… and he was lacking both things down…down there… it gave me a new set of nightmares." Harry said with a violent shudder.

"Eww!" was the girls' synchronized reaction on hearing that. While Hermione hugged Harry, Buffy continued.

"Well anyhow, thank you for that disgusting image! You see, Voldieguy was an idiot. As he created his seven Horcruxes to cheat me and to prevent his ultimate demise, he overlooked two small but vital details. Every Horcrux created takes half of the soul of the caster. Now what did it mean?" She trailed off, expectant for an answer.

Hermione did the math quickly and gasped, "It means that he had only 1/128th of his actual soul inhabiting his body, that's why he looked so twisted and inhuman!"

"Very good, you win a cookie!" Buffy said as she pulled a big triple chocolate cookie from her pocket and handed it to a stunned Hermione.

"Now comes another thing: every Horcrux is linked to the "main" piece of soul that inhabits the body regardless of how small it is, and when I had one, it was no problem for me to track the down 'main' piece." Buffy said with a grin. "Annndddd, I might have played with him for a bit. Had a bit of good ol' fashioned fun before he kicked the bucket and I collected him and his soul pieces."

"I'm almost afraid to ask but what did you do and what's Snape deal? I mean he's a mean SOB but he just don't scream and faint like that." Asked Hermione and then added as an after thought, "And what did you mean when in your previous visit, you said that you were just 'part time Death'?"

Buffy laughed a bit. "Inquisitive weren't we?" Hermione blushed.

"Well to answer your questions. The part time deal would be because of a chaos spell gone extremely wrong. Before that, I was your normal girl next door, who dealt with things that go bump-in-the-night. The Snape guy? You mean that greasy vampire wannabe wearing a 'sir-sneers-a-lot and it-would-kill-me-to-smile' face?" At their nods, she continued. "Well, he tried to intimidate me. I mean it was cute. That he tried. Don't get me wrong but he was so out of his league! So I showed him how it's done with the big boys." She said smugly.

"Cool!" was Harry's response. "Now, what happened with Moldyshorts?"

"Ahh that was kinda interesting! When I found him, he had a meeting with his minions? Death-meters? Whatever, and I might have a played a bit of peek-a- boo with them in my 'working' form. There were seriously a lot less death munchers after my first performance." said Buffy with feral grin. "And then he had to spoil my fun! He kinda bit the dust on me during my second run. I had a few neat acts prepared and he just joined the bleeding choir like that! I mean, come on, he could have more balls, hell even William the Bloody endured a lot more, and he was just a vampire not a magic wielding dark lord for crying out loud!" Buffy bitchily whined.

The idea of a skeletal figure in a dark robe and scythe, suddenly appearing on the meeting of death eaters with their boss Voldemort and screaming BOO at the top of her non-existent lungs was a damn funny one! Followed by an epic magical crossfire, where Voldie took out his most feared minions out and then clutching his heart as he died after a second 'BOO' from Buffy. That left Harry and Hermione in stitches of laughter.

What Harry and Hermione didn't know was that their imagination came very close to the truth. Buffy's first appearance in Voldemort's lair caused such panic in him that he started to blindly fire curses around blindingly hoping of taking the skeletal figure out. All he accomplished was taking out nearly three-quarters of his inner circle including the Lestranges, Macnair, Avery, Malfoy Sr, Crabble Sr. and Goyle Sr.

He then closed himself in his chambers where he called for Snape to bring him some calming draught to calm his frayed nerves. Ever since the previous day, he had a feeling that Death had a firm grip on his soul. And now this. One thing he was sure of, Potter was behind this.

Before Snape could arrive, Buffy made her second appearance. She started calling him in his real name—Tom Riddle, hauntingly proclaiming that his time has come. She appeared, coming from the room's farthest wall slowly walking towards him in her regular form at first, then slowly changing into her working form. All the while hauntingly calling Voldemort's real name.

This proved too much of a shock for Voldemort's magically constructed body, as it went into complete and total shock: stopping Voldemort's rotten black heart. He stood still with eyes wide before toppling over like a downed tree.

Buffy returned to her human form and pouted. She had such a grandiose plan for this one but he just died on her! It was dissatisfying! She just grumbled as Voldemort's half-shade appeared and grabbed it.

That's when Snape arrived. He tried to intimidate and interrogate Buffy with his fiercest and meanest scowl. The one that sent several Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws from first years to seventh years out of his classroom in tears; even one Hufflepuff into the infirmary as she fainted and wetted herself from fright. It did nothing to Buffy though, to his surprise. After all, she had stared down the master and she was just the slayer back then. Compared to that, Snape was a pussycat. She instead showed him how it was done by the pros. That left the feared potion-master blabbering and cowering in the corner with soiled drawers.

Then it was no problem for Buffy once she had the "main" soul-piece to track down the others and rip the soul-pieces from their containers.

She felt a little bad for Harry because of the fright she gave him and his girlfriend back then. And when she found out about the prophecy, learned about his home life, and the fact that he was her distant relative (her mother and Harry's were cousins—go figure!), she decided that she had to help him out.

"Soo…are you saying that Voldemort is no more?" asked a still astonished Harry still not completely comprehending what was said.

"Yup, expired and gone to meet his ancestors!" Said Buffy with a gentle smile. It was for 'family' after all.

"I…I don't know what to say…umm, thank you?" said Harry, surprised by the revelation that Voldemort was gone for good. He then looked at Hermione who gave his hand a solid squeeze.

"You're welcome," Buffy said with a soft smile as she lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. Everything became animated.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my school?" Dumbledore's voice boomed loudly behind Buffy, wand in hand. Buffy just turned her head and then faster then lightning, snatched Dumbledore's wand from his hand and placed it in her pocket.

"Thank you, I'll be taking that!" Said Buffy nonchalantly, to an astonished Dumbledore as she stood up. "See ya around, you two." She turned and started walking to the nearest wall Dumbledore used his wandless magic abilities and tried to summon his wand, but it didn't seem to have any effect. He called angrily at her. "I demand you return my wand and explain yourself at once!"

Buffy just looked over her shoulder as she briefly stopped and said in a reverberating voice, "HOW, ABOUT… NO? DEATH GIVES AND DEATH TAKES! GET OVER IT AND ON THAT PERSONAL NOTE, I DON'T THINK THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF MY WAND."

Her voice once again rung out the great hall like a hollow death knell even entering inside people's heads. With that, she walked through castle wall and disappeared leaving gaping Dumbledore behind.

**xXx**

The results of Buffy's second visit to the Hogwarts' castle were felt that same evening. Draco suddenly became animated again. Snape's lessons became a joke as he was frightened easily, even with his own shadow. At the end of the school year, he resigned.

With the demise of most of the Deatheaters inner circle and Voldemort's disappearance, the situation in Britain became stable again.

Fudge had resigned not even a month after Malfoy Senior's death. He was clueless on how to do his job without influence of the older Malfoy or Dumbledore. The powerful wizard was solely focused on reclaiming his wand and finding out what happened to Voldermort. Fudge was replaced by a reluctant Amelia Bones, who in her new position quickly dealt with the remaining Deatheater threat.

And Harry? He received a letter from a distant relative proclaiming that his and her mother's were cousins, supported by their muggle photo that included the mysterious relative, his mother and a scowling Aunt Petunia. Said relative invited him and his possible company for a visit and family reunion to Sunnydale California. Strangely enough the cousin's daughter, who organized this visit was named Buffy Summers. Harry briefly wondered that it was quite a coincidence that Death and his relative had the same first name.

Oh boy, he and Hermione who would accompany him there during the summer would be headed for a surprise!


End file.
